sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sir Charles Hedgehog
Sir Charles Hedgehog, znany również jako Wujek Chuck – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to starszy jeż, wujek Sonica, uhonorowany przez Króla Mobotropolis tytułem rycerskim, oraz wynalazca robotyzera, którego plany ukradł Doktor Robotnik. Po tym jak Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Charles został zrobotyzowany i służył jako jeden z wielu mechanicznych sług złego doktora. Jednak Sonic zdołał przywrócić mu świadomość i od tamtego czasu Chuck zaczął pracować jako szpieg dla Knothole Freedom Fighters. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Sir Charles mieszkał w Mobotropolis, w którym opiekował się swoim bratankiem/siostrzeńcem Soniciem. Uzyskał od Króla tytuł rycerski za swoje zasługi wobec miasta, oraz pracował jako wynalazca. Sir Charles wynalazł robotyzer, który miał przedłużyć życie starszych osób. Kiedy jednak Charles dowiedział się, że zrobotyzowane osoby tracą swoją wolną wolę, zniszczył wynalazek. W roku 3224 Doktor Robotnik dokonał puczu i przejął władzę w Mobotropolis, przekształcając miasto w Robotropolis. Sir Charles, podobnie jak większość populacji, został zrobotyzowany i stał się niewolnikiem Doktora Robotnika, który ukradł wcześniej plany robotyzera. Mimo że Charles nie mógł dołączyć Freedom Fighters, wynalezione przez niego pierścienie okazały się bardzo użyteczne, w szczególności dla Sonica. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Zrobotyzowany Sir Charles atakuje Sonica W odcinku Ultra Sonic zrobotyzowany Sir Charles pojechał wraz z grupą pracowników do Crystal Mine. Tam jednak złapał go Sonic. Charles chciał zaatakować swojego bratanka/siostrzeńca i włączył alarm, ale został zabrany przez Bunnie. Freedom Fighters podali mu wtedy pierścień i Chuck odzyskał swoją świadomość i wolną wolę. Po przywitaniu się z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi, zaprowadził ich do kopalni gdzie pokazał Energy Crystal, który siły Doktora Robotnika zamierzały tego dnia wydobyć. Sir Charles udał się wraz z Soniciem i Bunnie aby przejąć Dinobota, podczas gdy Sally, Rotor i Antoine mieli za zadanie dostać się do centrum sterowania dźwigiem wydobywającym kryształ. Po tym jak Charles, Bunnie i Sonic przejęli sterowanie nad Dinobotem, wykorzystali go do zniszczenia kryształu. Następnie zaczęli uciekać, ale Charles nie mógł wracać z nimi ponieważ znów odzywała się jego zrobotyzowana natura. Sonic nie chciał go opuszczać, lecz przyjaciele odciągnęli go od agresywnego Chucka, który chciał ich zaatakować. Sezon drugi thumb|left|Chuck i Sonic po de-robotyzacji W odcinku Sonic Conversion zrobotyzowany Sir Charles pracował przy Shriekbocie. Sonic chciał do niego podejść, ale został wtedy wykryty przez Doktora Robotnika i musiał uciekać. Sonic wrócił potem po Chucka i podłożył mu pierścień, kiedy ten znów pracował przy Shriekbocie. Charles znów odzyskał swoją wolną wolę na chwilę i został zabrany do Knothole. Tam Sonic, Sally i Rotor zamierzali potraktować go de-robotyzerem, ale maszyna uległa uszkodzeniu. Bohaterowie musieli zamknąć agresywnego Chucka w klatce, a następnie ustalili że potrzebowaliby części oryginalnego robotyzera. Po tym jak Sonic je przyniósł, Chuck został de-robotyzowany. Następnie przespacerował się z Soniciem i powiedział mu, że przez cały czas był świadomy tego co się z nim działo, ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Po powrocie wyjaśnił Rotorowi czego potrzebowałby ich de-robotyzer. Kiedy Chuck pracował z Antoine nad ulepszaniem de-robotyzera, przyszedł do nich Tails. Wówczas niespodziewanie Chuck znów zaczął się robotyzować. Porwał Tailsa i Antoine, oraz zniszczył de-robotyzer. Zaczął z nimi następnie uciekać z Knothole. Będąc w lesie wykopał sadzawkę z Mega Muckiem, aby złapać w nią Sonica, a następnie przygotowywał dla siebie pojazd którym miałby wrócić do Robotropolis. Kiedy Sonic przybiegł i wpadł w Mega Muck, Chuck porwał Tailsa i Antoine, zamierzając wrócić potem po niebieskiego jeża. Jednak po wylądowaniu w Robotropolis Sonic dogonił go i kazał mu walczyć o swoją wolną wolę. Chuckowi udało się to i znów stał się dawnym sobą, przynajmniej wewnątrz. Chuck postanowił że zostanie w Robotropolis i będzie pełnił funkcję szpiega dla Freedom Fighters, choć Sonic chciał zabrać go z powrotem do Knothole. Kiedy zaczęły się zbliżać Swat-boty, Chuck ukrył Tailsa i Antoine, oraz zaczął udawać że łapie Sonica. Puścił jeża, po tym jak nadleciał Shriekbot, co pozwoliło na zniszczenie robota. W odcinku No Brainer wujek Chuck zostawił dla Freedom Fighters informację w specjalnym punkcie, o tym że Doktor Robotnik przenosi gdzieś robotyzer. Nie wiedział jeszcze dokładnie gdzie, ale miał zamiar poinformować ich jak tylko się dowie. Później do Chucka przyleciał Dove z wiadomością od Sally, która nie mogła nigdzie znaleźć Sonica. Charles spotkał się z Sally, Bunnie i Dulcy w Robotropolis. Zaczęli szukać Sonica po całym mieście, a kiedy go nie znaleźli, Chuck i Sally w przebraniach Tech-Botów dostali się do celi w której przechowywano osoby oczekujące na robotyzację. Nie znaleźli tam nikogo, a Chuck wątpił że Robotnik zrobotyzował Sonica bez ogłaszania tego. Po chwili Chuck i Sally zobaczyli, że Snively prowadził Sonica, który wyraźnie cierpiał na amnezję, zamierzając wykorzystać go do zlokalizowania Knothole. Chuck powiedział Sally, aby wracała i ostrzegła Freedom Fighters. Później dowiedział się, że Sonic został potraktowany Memory Scramblerem i można by mu przywrócić pamięć wykorzystując pierścień. Chuck udał się do Knothole i poinformował o tym bohaterów. Później razem z Tailsem i Sally pobiegł złapać pierścień nad jeziorem pierścieni. Bohaterowie wykorzystali go do przywrócenia Sonicowi pamięci. Podczas gdy jeż potraktował Snively'ego Memory Scramblerem, Chuck i Sally odwołali nadlatującą eskadrę Stealthbotów. Następnie udali się do Robotropolis, gdzie zmienili lokalizację Knothole na Great Swamp i uciekli w samą porę, kiedy Doktor Robotnik wrócił. thumb|Sir Charles poddany robotyzacji W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones aby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Doktora Robotnika, zanim doszedł do władzy. Kiedy Sir Charles z przeszłości pracował w swoim laboratorium, Sonic i Sally przeszkadzali mu, dlatego poprosił ich o wyjście na zewnątrz. Spotkali go wtedy starsi Sonic i Sally, którzy ostrzegli go przed tym że Doktor Robotnik w przyszłości zdobędzie władzę w Mobotropolis, oraz zrobotyzuje wszystkich. Charles ku swojemu zaskoczeniu sprawdził wtedy, że plany jego robotyzera zostały skradzione przez Robotnika. Po chwili zjawili się młodsi Sonic i Sally, a Chuck pomógł starszym udawać że są dalszymi kuzynami. Nieco później starszy i młodszy Sonic wrócili z wyścigu. Starszy poinformował wtedy o tym, że zobaczył przemierzające ulicę czołgi i Hover Unit. Kiedy Sally zapytała Chucka o datę, okazało się że przybyli zbyt późno i Robotnik dokonywał swojego puczu dzisiaj. Chuck, Sonic i Sally spotkali się w małej chatce na obrzeżach Mobotropolis, gdzie czekali na Rosie. Kiedy przybyła razem z młodszymi Antoine, Rotorem i Bunnie, Chuck powiedział jej że gdyby wydarzyło się coś niezwykłego, to powinna wyprowadzić dzieci do Knothole. Potem Chuck zorganizował dla starszych Sonica i Sally audiencję u Króla, gdzie wyjaśnił że bohaterowie pochodzili z przyszłości i przybyli ostrzec o spisku Robotnika. Jednakże było już za późno, ponieważ siły Robotnika otoczyły pałac i wszystkich zgromadzonych w środku. Sir Charles powiedział Sonicowi, aby zabrał Sally i uciekał. Sam zajął się odwracaniem uwagi Swat-botów. Udało mu się zapewnić Sonicowi i Sally bezpieczną ucieczkę, ale sam został schwytany. Później ustawiono go w kolejce do robotyzacji, razem z młodymi Soniciem, Sally i innymi dziećmi. Podobnie jak w oryginalnej linii czasowej, Charles został zrobotyzowany, ale starsi Sonic i Sally uratowali dzieci i wyprowadzili je do Knothole. thumb|left|Chuck szpieguje Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Dulcy Sir Charles, któremu pomagali Sonic i Dulcy, przedostał się do bazy Doktora Robotnika i założył w szybie wentylacyjnym podsłuch. Po powrocie do swojej kryjówki, podsłuchał rozmowę Robotnika który miał zamiar zaatakować Dragon's Nest. Wezwał następnie Dove'a i przesłał Sonicowi oraz Sally wiadomość o tym, aby ostrzegli Dulcy. Później Sonic przybiegł do Chucka, który podsłuchał plany Robotnika. Charles przekazał bohaterom, że doktor wiezie porwaną smoczycę do robotyzera. Dzięki pomocy Chucka Sonic, Sally i Dulcy odbili smoczycę, oraz pokonali Robotnika i pułapki, jakie na nich zastawił. W odcinku The Void Chuck wysłał Dove'a z wiadomością, aby Sonic pilnie do niego przybył. Charles zdobył inforamcję o tym, że Doktor Robotnik angażuje wszystkich swoich dowódców w nadchodzący Doomsday Project. Chuck postanowił śledzić pierwsze spotkanie w sprawie tajemniczego projektu, które miało sie odbyć niedługo. W odcinku Drood Henge Chuck nagrał jedną stronę rozmowy między Robotnikiem, a Snivelym. Wezwał następnie Sally i Dulcy, którym przekazał dyskietkę z nagraną konwersacją. Okazało się, że Snively miał nadzorować wykopaliska w Drood Henge, w którym znajdowały się potężne Deep Power Stones, które Robotnik mógłby wykorzystać w swoim Doomsday Project. Sally chciała sprawdzić za pomocą Nicole informacje o kamieniach, ale Chuck wyjaśnił jej że Król zaimplementował w Nicole różne blokady, które zostaną zniesione dopiero kiedy Sally osiągnie pełnoletność. thumb|Chuck przesłuchiwany przez Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Spyhog Chuck pracował w jednej z fabryk i opuścił swoje stanowisko, aby pobrać inforamcje dotyczące nowych transportowców dowożących paliwo do Doomsday Machine. Został wtedy niemal przyłapany przez Snively'ego, ale udało mu się wykręcić. Sonic przybył potem do Chucka i przyniósł mu Chili doga. Zaproponował mu aby wrócił do Knothole, ale Chuck odmówił ponieważ jego misja nie była jeszcze skończona. Później przesłał Freedom Fighters informację o konwoju paliwowym, który wyruszał z Robotropolis. Jakiś czas potem Chuck i Sonic próbowali podsłuchać rozmowy z bazy Robotnika, ale okazało się że podsłuch został uszkodzony. Chuck zamierzał założyć nowy i Sonic pomógł mu, odwracajac uwagę strażników od magazynu Robotnika. Chuck zakradł się wtedy do szybu wentylacyjnego, gdzie natknął się na Antoine. Ten wystraszył się go i wypadł z szybu, oraz został pojmany przez Snively'ego. Chuck ostrzegł Sonica, że powinien uratować przesłuchiwanego Antoine albo ten zdradzi lokalizację Knothole. Po założeniu nowego podsłuchu, Chuck wrócił do swojej kryjówki. Tam zobaczył, że Snively'emu udało się znaleźć słaby punkt Antoine. Po tym jak Sonic pobiegł oddać Antoine Dulcy, Chuck wrócił do swojej kryjówki. Po chwili jednak wkroczyły do niej Swat-boty, które aresztowały go. Chuck został przyprowadzony do Robotnika, który za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia chciał wydusić z niego lokalizację Knothole. Sonic jednak uratował Chucka i zabrał go z dala od Robotnika. Jeż chciał aby Chuck wracał z nim teraz do Knothole, skoro został zdemaskowany. Charles był jednak przygotowany na taką ewentualność i zaprowadził Sonica, Sally i Bunnie do swojej zapasowej kryjówki, w której pokazał im także swoje przebranie Tech-Bota. Postanowił zostać w Robotropolis, dopóki Robotnik nie zostanie pokonany. Następnie pożegnał się z Soniciem i poprosił Sally i Bunnie, aby zaopiekowały się niebieskim jeżem. Zrobiło mu się żal jego wychowanka, który bardzo chciał zamieszkać z nim w Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Sir Charles przybył do Great Unknown, gdzie spotkał Sonica, Sally, Tailsa, Dulcy i Antoine. Kiedy okazało się że Sonicowi nie udało się zniszczyć Doomsday Machine, Chuck zaproponował wykorzystać Deep Power Stones. Dodał także, aby Sonic zdobył drugi kamień, który Robotnik zostawił w Robotropolis. Następnie Charles pomógł Sally namierzyć podziemny tunel połączony z Doomsday Machine, przez który transportowane były Doomsday Pody. Po tym jak Doomsday Machine została zniszczona a Doktor Robotnik pokonany, Chuck wrócił do Knothole aby świętować zwycięstwo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sir Charles jest bardzo intelektualną, sprytną osobą i wybitnym rycerzem, który może się cieszyć u Króla tytułem "Sir". Jest bardzo oddany swojej rodzinie i dzieciom, w szczególności swojemu bratankowi/siostrzeńcowi Sonicowi. Wykorzystuje swój potencjał intelektualny dla działalności humanitarnej. Z tego powodu nie cierpi, kiedy są one wykorzystywane w złych celach. W swojej zrobotyzowanej postaci Charles utracił wszelką osobowość i stał się bezmyślnym robotem, ale Sonic pomógł mu przywrócić świadomość i wolną wolę. Wygląd thumb|Sir Charles przed robotyzacją Sir Charles Hedgehog jest starszym jeżem. Posiada podobną budowę ciała co Sonic. Jego futro jest jasnoniebieskie, a skóra kremowa. Futrem nie pokryte są jego ramiona, brzuch, oraz pyszczek. Z tyłu głowy Sir Charlesowi wystają charakterystyczne kolce. Jego oczy są czarne. Rosną mu także białe wąsy i brwi. Charles nosi białe rękawiczki i brązowe buty z żółtymi pasami. W swojej zrobotyzowanej formie posiada pancerz, który w większości miejsc jest niebieski. Posiada szarą barwę na stopach, kostkach u nogi, dłoniach, części ramion, oraz pyszczku. Jego oczy są czarne i posiadają czerwone źrenice. Oprócz tego zachowują się jego brwi i wąsy. Moce i umiejętności Sir Charles dysponuje genialnym intelektem, którym posługuje się do tworzenia różnych wynalazków. Jego najbardziej znaczącym dziełem jest robotyzer, który jednak zniszczył po tym jak dowiedział się że pozbawiał on osoby nim potraktowane wolnej woli. Jego największym wynalazkiem są pierścienie, które wytarza Power Rock na dnie jeziora pierścieni. Oprócz tego Charles dysponuje różnymi, mniejszymi gadżetami takimi jak ostre igły paraliżujące roboty, czy podsłuchy. Jest także bardzo sprytny i przygotowany na różne sytuacje, co pozwoliło mu sprawnie szpiegować Robotnika, nawet po tym jak został zdemaskowany. Będąc w swoim mechanicznym ciele Chuck nauczył sie także kontrolować świecenie swoich czerwonych oczu. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Sonic the Hedgehog (bratanek/siostrzeniec) Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Król *Rosie Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Sir Charles the Hedgehog w komiksach W komiksach Charles Hedgehog był cichym i genialnym bratem Julesa Hedgehoga. Specjalizował się w robotyce i bio-technologii. Był jednym z najlepszych uczniów Nate'a Morgana i za młodu uzyskał tytuł rycerski za swój wkład w rozwój Królestwa Acorn. Krótko po narodzinach Sonica, Jules został śmiertelnie raniony. Po tym jak pokój wrócił do Mobotropolis, Sir Charles oddał się stworzeniu nowego typu medycznej technologii, którą był robotyzer. Aby ocalić życie swojego brata, Charles poddał go robotyzacji, czyniąc z niego pierwszego Robiana. Po tym jak żona Julesa, Bernadetta Hedgehog, sama padła ofiarą robotyzera z powodu sekretnych machinacji Juliana Kintobora, Sir Charles poczuł że jego wynalazek zrujnował jego rodzinę. Porzucił więc projekt i przekazał go Julianowi, a sam zajął się wychowywaniem Sonica i prowadzeniem stoiska z Chili dogami. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Charles przeniósł swoje stoisko na obrzeża Starego Mobotropolis aby zapewnić jedzenie dla ocalałych. Kiedy kontrola Doktora Robotnika stała się silniejsza w tym regionie, Charles został aresztowany przez SWATboty i zrobotyzowany. Sonic podjął wiele prób uratowania swojego wujka, który w końcu odzyskał swoją wolną wolę i dołączył do Spy Network. Ostatecznie Charles i inni Robianie zostali przywróceni do normalności po interwencja Bema. Po Super Genesis Wave, Charles nie był już dłużej biologicznym wujkiem Sonica, ale był blisko związany z jeżem. Podobnie jak wcześniej służył Królestwu Acorn i wynalazł robotyzer, tylko po to aby Doktor Eggman ukradł jego plany i wykorzystał w swoich własnych, niecnych celach. Po inwazji Eggmana, Charles pomógł w ewakuacji dzieci z Mobotropolis do Knothole Village. Tam, część dzieci dorosła aby stać się w przyszłości Freedom Fighters, a Charles służył za ich sprzymierzeńca. Sonic Underground thumb|Chuck w Sonic Underground W serialu Sonic Underground Chuck był przybranym wujkiem Sonica. Po tym jak Doktor Robotnik doszedł do władzy, Chuck stał się wysoko postawionym członkiem Freedom Fighters stacjonującym w Robotropolis. Po tym jak rodzice którzy adoptowali Sonica zostali aresztowani, Chuck wziął Sonica do siebie i wychował go po swojemu. Udało mu się przekonać Sonica do dołączenia do Freedom Fighters i obaj pracowali razem sabotując fabryki Robotnika. Ostatecznie jednak Chuck został schwytany przez Swatboty i zrobotyzowany krótko po tym jak Sonic odnalazł Sonię i Manica - swoje rodzeństwo. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)